


Don't Worry About The Distance

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [58]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, akificlets, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  THE DOCTOR, COMPANION!SPENCER!VERSE [Hey There Delilah - The Baseballs]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry About The Distance

The Doctor waited until Rory and Amy had gone to bed before setting the TARDIS controls.

The message on the phone in his pocket was curt and cryptic. "I could use a friend tonight."

The Doctor stepped out onto a familiar rug. The moon was pouring in through the window, the drapes drawn back despite the chill emanating from the glass.

He found Spencer sitting in the kitchen. Without a word, the Doctor made tea, sliding the mug in front of Spencer, watching carefully the way Spencer's long fingers wrapped around it's warmth. "Ryan left. The band, everything." He sighed, not meeting the Doctor's eyes. "Everything's so fucked up right now, and I don't know I can fix it...I think I might have caused it."

The Doctor reached over the table and wrapped his hand around Spencer's wrist and listened.

Spencer was always there for him. He'd be there for Spencer.


End file.
